MLPCVTFB Scenes from Movie Spoofs
How the Samra Stole Christmas (MLPCVTFB; 1966) Jacob's Heart is very very small.png Sparky dressed with snow as Santa.png Jacob as Santa Claus.png Ansiladdin (MLPCVTFB; 1992) He's a lamp by MLPCVTFB.png King Nixel and the beetle.png King Nixel and the beetle 2.png Bloo Running for King Nixel.png Ansi and lamp.png Spike got the lamp.png Agent Xero on the Balcony.png Ansi and Xero Kiss.png Bloo Steal the Lamp.png Agent Xero kisses king nixel.png Agent Xero traps in a Giant Timer Sand.png Agent Xero traps in sand on head.png King Nixel had the lamp.png King Nixel Breathing Fire.png Agent Xero with sand all over.png Sharptooth Grapples Ansi.png Agent Xero more sand.png Ansi and Agent Xero Kiss.jpg The Great Wallaby Detective (MLPCVTFB; 1986) Jenna has a Bullet.png Plankton Retrait.jpg Queen Linda's Jubilee Tomorrow.png A Clue by MLPCVTFB.png Jenna with a Apple.png James Baxter the Horse is sitting.jpg Filburt is so Down.jpg Finnberry and Shellsea Kisses Filburt.png Filburt and Rocko in Trap.png Medicine Man do on Music.png Dennis and Burger-Beard to present Professor Plankton.png Jenna is still trap in a bollet.png Present by MLPCVTFB.jpg Filburt and Rocko clothing these eyes by MLPCVTFB.png Rocko, Filburt and Jenna.png Linda I Never Forger to Rocko.png Beauty and The Wereshark (1991) Andrei's Portayl by MLPCVTFB.png Anne Looks at the Mirror for Wereshark Andrei by MLPCVTFB.png Show me the Wereshark Andrei by MLPCVTFB.png Werewolf Andrei Died by MLPCVTFB.png Ending by MLPCVTFB.png Lincoln Pan (1953; MLPCVTFB's Version) Lincoln with a Soap by MLPCVTFB.png Lincoln with Blossom by MLPCVTFB.png Dogmatix has a rope. by MLPCVTFB.png Lincoln, Ami, Stanley and Ko You Can Fly by MLPCVTFB.png Lincoln holding to Ami by MLPCVTFB.png Footprint by MLPCVTFB.png Lincoln with a Gun by MLPCVTFB.png Scratch holding a gun by MLPCVTFB.png Dr. Robotnik hangs on by MLPCVTFB.png Lincoln Trips over Dr. Robotnik by MLPCVTFB.png Dr. Robotnik is Sick by MLPCVTFB.png Scratch fix to Quiet Do Not Disterb by MLPCVTFB.png Dr. Robotnik grabs Scratch by MLPCVTFB.png Blossom watch to Indian Home by MLPCVTFB.png Dr. Robotnik Playing Piano by MLPCVTFB.png Blossom helps Captain Robotnik by MLPCVTFB.png Blossom being trapped by MLPCVTFB.png Ami Holding Ko by MLPCVTFB.png Gotcha by MLPCVTFB.png Ami, Stanley, Ko, Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Pupert and Harvey in The Elegant Captain Robotnik by MLPCVTFB.png Lincoln with a Box by MLPCVTFB.png Blossom escape to trapped by MLPCVTFB.png Dr. Robotnik with a Clock by MLPCVTFB.png Captain Robotnik with Alarm Clock by MLPCVTFB.png Sonic (Shrek) (2001) Welcome to Duloc Photo by MLPCVTFB.png Sonic and Cuphead confused.png Star sleeping.png Sonic reveals himself to Star.png Stars by MLPCVTFB.png Cuphead sees the window.png Black Hat Retrait.png The Men King (1994) Uncle Grandpa Holds Baby Sherman.png Sherman's Picture.png I Just Can't Wait to be King by MLPCVTFB.png Samurai Jack's Dead.png Sherman it's Dead.png Sherman in the Desert by MLPCVTFB.png It is Time by MLPCVTFB.png Kung Fu Sponge (2008) The Furious Five by MLPCVTFB.png The Shredder by MLPCVTFB.png Master Rhino Armer Battle by MLPCVTFB.png The Sword of Heroes by MLPCVTFB.png The Invisible Fidit of Denisty by MLPCVTFB.png Painty by MLPCVTFB.png Spongebob has the Scroll by MLPCVTFB.png The Jungle Book (1967; MLPCVTFB's Version) Aku Hypnotizes Dipper.png Rad Has Bananas.png Dipper and Radicles The Bare Necessities.png Dipper Has Banana Pices.png Dipper Sleeping.png The Little Mer-Elf Girl (1989) All Crossovers Go To Heaven (1989) Charliehontas (1995) Category:MLPCVTFB Category:MLPCV Category:Scenes